<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Look by papaphobia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812020">To Look</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/papaphobia/pseuds/papaphobia'>papaphobia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>07-Ghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/papaphobia/pseuds/papaphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe if the blonde had turned at least once, he would have seen the anguished look, wounded and on the verge of tears from the other, but he did not make him too distracted by the beautiful woman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frau/Teito Klein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Look</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Teito watched Frau out of the corner of his eye while flirting with a woman. A very beautiful woman. He saw that she smiled while with one hand stroking the arm of the blond consequently he made a mischievous smile and licked his lips. The dark-hair boy immediately looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to focus on something else. He watched the merchants scream for the attention of passersby who were made up of families with children running or couples or lonely people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried not to think about the twinge of pain in the center of his chest, he was still there since the other had placed his gaze on her. He tried to avoid thinking about the stomach that had closed with the urge to vomit. He tried to escape from all those thoughts turned towards Frau who would never see him in that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezed his hand on the fabric of his pants to escape from those thoughts and the pain that was invading him, but it was so difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe if He had been a woman the blond would have looked at her? Would he have wanted her? Would it have been something more or just a carnal outburst of the blond?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip, thanked him that was a boy because he could not bear the idea of being just a fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, brat! You look constipated, are you all right?" Teito startled with fright and turned to the voice. He was about to respond badly until he saw that the woman was beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is she here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I'm fine! And if I were even constipated, it's not your cock!" The blonde snorted and the girl next to him laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, brat I walk away for a while with this beautiful girl." Turning to her and taking a small lock of hair by twisting it around her finger while making a mischievous smile and wink. The woman turned red from the compliment and the implicit thing they would do, but she also returned the smile in the same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop that! Please! ... It hurts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have fun with your intestinal problems. See you at the in around dinner time. " Not waiting for an answer, he walked away with the girl while he was surrounding his arm and whispering something in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe if the blonde had turned at least once, he would have seen the anguished look, wounded and on the verge of tears from the other, but he did not make him too distracted by the beautiful woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teito was there alone, without knowing what and where to go with the only question he repeated to himself, but he would never have received an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sooner or later these feelings will pass ... right? </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi,<br/>I hope you enjoyed reading it and let me know what you think with a review &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>